Revelations
by Nythtak
Summary: Vaati has been released from his prison, only to join the smashers. But there's one major difference; Vaati is actually a girl! She has no desire to make friends, yet alone find love, and she'll find out about her mysterious past along the way. Vaati x ?


**Yeah, I keep making new fanfics, but whenever a new idea pops into my head, i'm like must...write...**

**Whooo! First story with no oc...sorta...**

**I'm basing what happened to Vaati on the game, btw, and it's not Vaati from the four swords, it's from the Minish Cap. I am also changing some of his features for obvious reasons.**

**MarthxShiida fans will not be happy, just a warning but it's not anything drastic. Please don't flame.**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Ratings

Master Hand sighed disappointedly as he looked at the Super Smash Brawl ratings over the past few months, which were dropping drastically. _What am I going to do? _He asked himself.

He span around in his chair slowly, searching his mind for an answer. If the ratings didn't pick up soon, he might have to close the mansion.

_No! I'll never do that! _He scolded internally. His eyes **(I know he doesn't have any, but...oh well) **fell back to the chart, when he noticed something he hadn't seen. There were obvious spikes in popularity when a villain was introduced, even though people were supposed to hate them. The last new villain was Dark Link, which resulted in the highest ratings since the game was created.

_Must have been all the fangirls, _Master hand chuckled at the thought of screaming girls ambushing Dark Link.

_That's it! _He jumped slightly at the revelation, _I'll bring in a new villain, but who?_

XxXx

"So I said to her that I didn't even realise what engagement meant, I mean, c'mon! I was only ten! Next thing I know I'm being shoved off a waterfall." Link recounted his 'adventures' to one of his best friends; Marth, who was nodding to what Link was saying. They were sitting on a couch inside the rec. room.

"Hey, what about you? I must've been talking for ages." Link glanced over at Marth, who was looking at the floor sadly.

"I had a wife, Shiida, but she left me for a man named Castor."

Link looked away awkwardly, "That's rough, buddy."

"It's okay, I'm over it." Marth said, leaning back in the chair, but Link could see the pain in his eyes. Link guiltily scratched the back of his head, feeling bad for bringing it up.

_**ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL, NOW! **_A loud voiced boomed over invisible speakers, startling the boys.

Link quietly sighed in relief and did as the voice, which belonged to Master Hand, said. Marth walked by his side, face and eyes blank once again.

They turned left out of the door and walked down a corridor which joined with the main hallway. Other smashers were ahead of them, talking excitedly.

"I bet Master Hand is letting us install that trampoline we wanted!" Toon Link said to Ness.

Ness shook his head, "No way, Master Hand would never do anything like that." he grinned, "I bet he's installing a No-gravity room!"

"Yeah!"

Link smiled at the young kids assumptions, but couldn't think of any of his own. The Smashers didn't see Master Hand very often, except for at the regular meetings, so he was a little confused at the abruptness. When they reached the hall it was filled with chairs facing the front, where there was a small raised platform. Most of the other Smashers were already in there, taking a seat.

The two sat down near the middle of the room on an empty isle.

"Hey guys!" Roy said, sitting down next to Marth.

"Hi, Roy." Link greeted.

Roy spotted Marth's down attitude, "What's with the long face?" he asked.

"Nothing." Marth muttered, not looking up.

Roy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the appearance of Master Hand.

"**IS EVERYONE HERE?" **The Smashers flinched involuntarily at the loud sound. Many had been confused by Master Hand when they first arrived, not understanding how a giant hand could talk and move. But, taking a look at their own worlds and other peoples, they guessed anything was possible.

Looking around the room he counted each person, since no answer came. "**GOOD! NOW, I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY YOU ARE HERE." **A few people nodded at this. "**WELL, I WILL TELL YOU."**

He started to pace back and forth on the stage, "**LATELY THERE HAS BEEN A DROP IN POPULARITY, WHICH COULD RESULT IN THE CLOSING OF THIS MANSION." **Many gasped at that. "**HOWEVER, I HAVE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION."**

"**PLEASE MEET THE NEWEST SMASHER; VAATI!"**

The giant hand stopped moving to face the large door at the entrance of the hall, as did the rest of the Smashers. A lone figure made their way inside, ignoring the many eyes on them.

"What? Vaati!" Link exclaimed, standing up in protest, "But he's sealed in the four sword!"

"Ah, but this 'Master Hand' has released me." A soft voice said, coming from the purple clad person, "And you have failed to notice one major difference from the foe you fought." he stepped further forward, so that the Smashers could now see his features. He wore a long cloak pinned with a gold broach. They had a tunic and thin white leggings underneath, showing slim legs, and simple red gladiator sandals. On his head was a cap, similar to Link's, with a white gem, instead of the red, set at the front of it, and a gold belt with a red circle around his waist. He had a delicate face and sinister red eyes with black T-shaped tattoos under them, pointy ears and long violet hair which covered one eye, and his skin had a purplish tint to it. But what surprised Link was the distinctly feminine curves and plump lips, giving him reason to doubt if it really was Vaati.

"That's not Vaati! She's a girl!" Link pointed an accusing finger at, who he believed, was an imposter.

"Of course it's me, you imbecile!" Vaati spat, glaring at the elf. Her voice was also a little higher than Link remembered, "I do not have much reason to, but I will explain."

He, no, she, crossed her arms, "I took on human form so I could intimidate my enemies, so I would be taken seriously, but they would not as long as I was a girl. So, I put on a temporary glamour. No, it was not the same as becoming human, I merely looked like a boy to others."

"B-but..." Link was trying to find some reason to get rid of Vaati, but believed her small explanation, "She's still got the Minish Cap!"

"Oh, this thing?" Vaati fingered the fabric, "I no longer have a use for it, did you not notice the gem is gone? But what more should I expect from such a fool."

"I don't understand..." Zelda murmured from the front of the room, but her voice carried on the small breeze in the room, alerting Vaati.

"Of course you don't, what more should I expect from the princess who can't even save herself." Vaati sneered, smirking at Zelda's hurt expression.

"You leave her alone!" Link growled, taking out his sword.

Vaati causally leant against the wall, "Make me."

"**ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" **Master Hand interrupted. He turned to Vaati, "**YOU WILL TREAT EACHOTHER WITH RESPECT UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT SHRINE!" **Vaati's eyes widened but she didn't show any other signs of fear. "**AND YOU!" **He turned to Link, who gulped with fright and hastily put his sword away, "**DO NOT THREATEN OTHER SMASHERS! YOU WILL LEARN TO LIVE WITH EACHOTHER!"**

"**So," **he was calmer now, happy he got his point across, **"I admit I didn't expect your real gender, Vaati, but it makes no major difference. Although, I do feel sorry for your fangirls." **he added quietly.

"_What _did you just say?" Vaati asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"**Oh, did you not know? You have more fangirls in the Minish Cap than Link does." **Master Hand informed her, oblivious to the spluttering Vaati. **"Then again, you fan_boys _will be pleased."**

Vaati blushed madly at this, completely embarrassed andtaken aback. She shot a murderous look at a red headed young boy who dared to laugh.

"I have had enough of this!" she declared, looking at Master Hand, "Will you, _please, _tell me where my room is so I can retire!"

Master Hand nodded and looked at Dark Link, who was watching Vaati cool down slightly.

"**Dark Link! Show Vaati to her room." **Master Hand tossed a set of keys at Dark Link, who easily caught them out of the air. On one side was the number and floor of the room; _Floor 3, room 6._

"Sure." Dark walked over to Vaati, who was scowling by the door. "Well?" Dark smirked and held out his arm, but Vaati ignored him and headed towards the wide staircase, guessing her room was upstairs.

Dark chuckled and followed, walking beside the stomping girl. You could easily tell she didn't want to be here.

Back in the hall, Link had gone over Master Hand's comment in his head, "Wait...Did you say _she _has more fangirls than me?"

"You know, finding out you're actually a girl made me feel a lot better." Dark said, hoping to get Vaati to talk to him. It did seem to catch her attention, as she slowed down somewhat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, still pissed off.

Dark smiled, "Well, in the 'Four Swords Adventures', I trick Link in setting you free."

"Really?" she looked ahead thoughtfully, "I only have memories of a game apparently called 'The Minish Cap', according to this Master Hand." Vaati glanced at him coldly, "What do you 'feel better about'?"

"I feel better about thinking you were attractive."

Vaati stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

Dark also stopped, facing her, "Do I need to repeat myself? I think-"

"I heard you! I'll find my room on my own!" she snatched the keys out of his hand and took off up the stairs, moving faster than Dark thought possible, the wind she created fanning her cape out behind her. Dark grinned and headed back into the hall.

Vaati POV

_Damn those dimwitted morons! If it weren't for that Master Hand, I swear I would've turned them all to stone! _I fumed in my head, dashing down the long hallways. I was on the 3rd floor, so room 6 must be around here somewhere.

I took no time to notice what the corridors looked like, focussed on getting to my room.

_Room 3...room 4...room 5...ah! Room 6! _I stuck the key in the hole and turned it sharply, opening the brown door. I stepped inside and slammed it behind me, before taking in the room's design. It was mostly decorated in purple, to my taste. There was a four-poster bed backed against the wall with light, almost transparent, purple drapes and fluffy pillows. Across from it was a small table and mirror, with a few cosmetics and hairbrushes. _Yeah, like I really care about my appearance._

There were double glass-paned doors across from me, leading to a small balcony. I pushed the doors open and inhaled the fresh air, feeling revived as I did so.

Inside there was another door leading off to a private bathroom. I slipped my sandals off and sat down on the comfy bed, contemplating my situation. I was finally out of that terrible prison, although it did have some advantages, giving me time to learn some sword skills, though it took many gruelling hours. When that pathetic child had defeated me, I found myself in a seemingly never-ending open space, and I could only see a few feet I front of me. After wandering around for an eternity, I found a sword laying on the ground.

At first I was confused, but, having nothing better to do, began practising it, ceasing my boredom. I am no expert, but I thought myself to be above mediocre.

Sliding said sword out of it's sheath I observed it for the first time, not being able to see it properly in the dark. It felt feather light to my touch, almost like the wind itself. On it's silver hilt was a white gem, identical to the one I discovered on my cap once I was released.

One thing I was pleased about, even though I had no Minish cap, I was still a powerful sorceress. Maybe I had it in me all along...maybe I never needed the cap-

_No! _I shook my head, _I do not regret anything. Even if I had no need of the cap, Ezlo would never have taught me anything. _

It didn't matter anyway, it was all in the past. But the problem remained of having to stay in this strange place. How was I supposed to live with my worst enemy, never mind those other, what was is, Smashers?

I groaned at the thought of having to see them every day, but at least I would get to fight them. I smirked at the mental picture of Link impaled on my sword, blood oozing from his wound, eyes bright with agony-

A knocking at my door interrupted my horrifically pleasant daydream. I growled and stood, pulling on my sandals.

"What!" I wrenched open the door to see the redhead who had laughed at me earlier. Despite my glare he was beaming happily and I took a moment to take in his appearance. He was shorter than me, though not by much, and wore blue armour on the top half of his body, white trousers, and blue boots. His cape was also blue and orange and he had a long sword at his side. A matching blue headband kept the hair out of his big, blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Roy!" he said happily, waving. I rolled my eyes but couldn't bring myself to insult him. Much to my shame, I'd always had a soft spot for younger children, I even used to look after them in the orphanage when I was no more than a child myself.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, Roy." I said politely, wanting to get this over with.

Roy shook his head, "There's no need to be so formal, no one around here is. But it's great to meet you too, Vaati!"

I frowned at his friendliness, "I'm guessing you haven't been informed of my past?"

"Well...no." he admitted.

"I will give you a brief overview; I am an evil villain who tried to take over Hyrule and become the most powerful sorceress of all time, but was defeated by your dear hero, Link." My voice dripped with venom as I spoke, hating Link even more.

"Well, that's okay!" Roy smiled, "You seem to be the nicest villain here, anyway. At least you look normal."

My eye twitched at the word, 'nice'. This boy had only just met me! For all he knew I was some crazy, psychopathic monster!

"Look, let me tell you something. I am not _nice_, even if I may look remotely normal. Yes, I'm probably not as evil as some, but your friends would not take kindly to you hanging around me, especially Link and Zelda." I warned, hoping to get my point across.

"But, they don't seem to mind Dark Link too much, and he hit me the first time I tried to talk to him!" Roy protested.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. A sudden yawn made me lose my frustration, replacing it with sleepiness.

"Oh, you're tired?" I glanced at him through half-closed eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well!" he took off down the corridor before I could argue.

I sighed again and closed the door, walking slowly towards my bed. Not having any other clothes I climbed under the soft sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
